I am Doctor Steel!
by sparklebelly
Summary: This is just a little old thing from a while ago i did 3 Big Dr.steel fan and i realized this song is a good one for Sparklebelly/Plaguestar. its a one shot.


_Doctor Steel, Doctor Steel, _

_Doctor Steel, Doctor Steel!_

_Singularity is nearing_

_Reality engineering_

_I have become the man with a plan!_

_With an army of toys and a mechanical band!_

_Ruling the world making everything real!_

_I'm Doctor Steel, Doctor Steel!_

Plaguestar walked the streets of the alley ways looking at her army of cats. Cats everywhere called her "the " What typical Forest cats. She had killed Death, She had made the world a better place oh but it wasn't over yet. "LET ALL CATS OLD ENOUGH TO KILL JOIN HERE AROUND THE DUMPSTER!"Plaguestar spat. All the cats gathered to her call.

"As you all know we have had plans, we have took them into action. We have built a Plagued army! And they call me The ." Plaguestar began her razor sharp dog teeth reinforced claws that were now painted with blood glistening in the moon light. "I am ! I plan to make this world a better place for every cat one cats death at a time!" She shouted all the cats cheered

_With dials and switches and knobs and cogs churning away_

_I manufacture tomorrow a Utopian Playland_

_Build a new army and rise_

_And when the saucers arrive they'll get a big toy surprise!_

_I'm Dr. Phineas Waldolf Steel_

_And with my purpose revealed_

_I feel I could take over the world_

_I can't believe I never saw it before_

_My destiny calls me and I open the door!_

This city had become painted with Blood, and Toxins it was no longer ruled by Two-Legs but by the evil Plaguestar. For every knocked in door for every cat that had a mechanical part for every hurt feelings. They were a Plague on all.

They brought in abominations into this world. Plaguestar really did believe she could take over the world oh how naive she really was. She stepped down from the dumpster "Fallow me into your new home we will take the forest and create a wonderful play land." She yowls and the cats fallow her "We will fallow you to the Dark Forest and back Plaguestar!" the cats yowl.

_Now that I've lost my mind_

_Leaving myself behind me_

_Throughout space and time, I find_

_The alien Illuminati_

_I have become_

_An abstract ideal_

_I have begun_

_To question what's real_

_I have become_

_The one to reveal_

_I have become_

_The face of Enlil_

_I have become_

_And they shall all kneel_

_I have become_

_Before the great Doctor Steel!_

Every cat there had the same thing on there mind, that this she-cat had completely lost her mind…. All she cared about now days was War, Destruction, Death, Blood, and Taking over and making all cats fear her. She killed in cold blood just to kill. She thought all should Kneel to her and there lay her problem though most of the cats fallowed her in fear some fallowed her in justice and hopes of a new life though little did they figure she just led them into unneeded wars and battles she only did it for one thing and one thing only Bloodshed. No one dared question her word though she had truly lost her mind no one there but her truly knew her story and what drove her to becoming what she was.

_Doctor Steel, Doctor Steel!_

_Doctor Steel, Doctor Steel!_

_I have become the man with a plan_

_Doctor Steel, Doctor Steel!_

_With an army of toys and a mechanical band_

_Doctor Steel, Doctor Steel!_

_Ruling the world, making everything real_

_Doctor Steel, Doctor Steel!_

She was a plague on all those who lived, killing for 'A better world' but in truth only to kill. Death had known this from the beginning. Her beginning is where it all would end, her "Perfect World" was one of death and destruction. The cats were all naïve to think she was a leader, she led them into unnecessary wars and bloodshed.

"I am !" Plaguestar growled from the top of the Highledge all of what was left of Thunderclan beaten. Despite her Anger, Rage, Spite, Hate,Pain, Suffering and insanity she could feel the cold and sad pelt of Death next to her and she could sense his sad gaze… "Welcome to the beginning of the end."

_I'm Doctor Steel! Doctor Steel!_

_Doctor Steel, Doctor Steel!_

_Ahahahahahaha!_

_Doctor Steel, Doctor Steel!_

_Ahahahahahaha!_


End file.
